danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Somebody495/Stuck in Tarturus
You remember living life like normal. Samson'd teamed up with several powerful people, and built up a tower to the heavens. You tried to enjoy your new life under the new society, but it felt like you were living in a dumpster full of vermin. However, right now you have bigger things to worry about. For today, you woke up in some strange room in some tower. It seems only 13 floors tall, though the order's BF1, BF2, Bf3, etc. Furthermore, you appear allowed to explore the tower freely, to an extent. Those in this tower can go through the many floors, though creatures appear to be standing guard, from human-looking guards, to monsters. And they all appear to serve under the lord of the tower, Erebus, a mysterious figure typically clad in black who orders his guards around. He seems to ensure those in the tower only go to the floors he says they should. Though thankfully, they comprise of a mess hall, a pool hall, the living rooms, and what appears to be a shop (the floor also containing a medical wing). Rumor has it that BF1 has a door out of this tower, though Erebus' guards make sure nobody can get through it. Hopefully, you'll be able to find a way past the guards and to that door? Or, heck, who says that's the only exit? This is a game with multiple endings! And not just that. Be ware, for you might be forced to fight on your own throughout. How To Play Part of this game is not knowing everything about those around you. You may have to make observations about those around you in order to get a read on their character sheet and capabilities. For this reason, you should keep your sheet to your own Message Thread. Unless you wish to share personal information with those around you. Keep this in mind with character creation. Character Creation You can spend 30 points on yourself in order to spread them across various stats that influence battle and exploration. *HP: 4 x the points you distribute mark your maximum HP *Attack: 2 x the points determine the strength of your basic attack. Can be used out of battle to possibly overpower a world object and break it. *Defense: Opposing Attack - Points ( x 1/2 rounded up) determines the amount of damage you take. If the total damage is below 1, then the target will take 1 damage. *Will: Determines when your Skills can be used. Points x 3 = % chance to recharge your Skills to 0 cooldown. Can be used out of battle to fight off the charm of a character. *Speed: Determines turn order and the amount of actions. Points/3 = amount of actions. Can also be used out of battle in case the character needs to run somewhere. Speed can also be used to flee from combat, though it'll expend the fleers' actions for ths round. Fleer has a (Fleer Speed(increases for each member that flees with them's speed) - Other group's cumulative speed)% if fleeing *Charm: Determines the likelihood of diplomacy succeeding, either stopping a fight or recruiting someone. Has a (Charm - Will)% chance of winning. Note, this only works if the opposing party isn't willing to comply with the plan. In addition to these stats, players get a set of Skills and Passives. *Skills - Powers you have to activate to utilize. They reduce after each action you take in battle, and they reduce after each time event passes *Passives - Skills that seem to keep on working without input from the player You can have 2 skills and 2 passives, 3 skills and 1 passives, 1 skill and 3 passives, 4 skills and 0 passives, or 0 skills and 4 passives. Getting New Stuff Throughout your stay in the tower, you'll receive various weapons and equipment, though they're a little sparse down here unless you really want to get your hands dirty. At the end of a day, you'll be able to either spend some more points on yourself, or give yourself a new skill/passive, though I'll have to OK said skill/passive. Be warned, though, for as you explore, you may encounter events that'll provide you with a new skill/passive automatically. Skills and Passives can be tended to when you visit the medical wing, though don't expect removing them to be cheap. Be careful as you explore. Exploration and Phases Throughout your stay, you'll cycle through a few periods. *Morning(0/2): Here, you can have a breakfast. Thankfully, that'll take one of two actions. When not eating, you can explore around the building. *Noon(0/2): Lunch is held here. Eating takes one of two actions. When not eating, you can explore around the building. *Evening(0/2): Dinner is held here. Eating takes one of two actions. When not eating, you can explore around the building. Be careful how you spend your time, for actions aren't really free. *Eating - One action *Investigation - One action *Extended Talks - One action *Combat - Actions taken vary. Be weary of not eating for too long. After two days of not eating anything, you'll face a detriment to your stats until you eat them. Some enemies can actually inflict you with Starvation in order to detriment your stats. You can buy some food and bring it with you to eat later and get rid of the status ailment. Category:Blog posts